<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La lista de cosas que Midorima Shintaro ama by duendecitafeliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227690">La lista de cosas que Midorima Shintaro ama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz'>duendecitafeliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akashi y sus mayordomos, Kise es un solecito como siempre, M/M, Pero esta bien porque Midorima también, Takao es despistado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1<br/>(O la historia de como Takao salió accidentalmente con el amor de su vida)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La lista de cosas que Midorima Shintaro ama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cosa era que Takao no estaba entendiendo<em> qué demonios</em> pasaba con su compañero de cuarto.</p><p>“¿Él es… satánico?”</p><p>Su hermana se burló del otro lado de la llamada. “Cariño, las personas satánicas <em>no</em> realizan sus rituales en la Universidad”</p><p>“¿Por qué no? Este lugar está<em> lleno</em> de almas miserables”   </p><p>Ella suspiro. “Por favor, dime que dejaras a tu compañero de cuarto en paz y que no te echarán de ese departamento de estudiantes o tendrás problemas con la universidad-“</p><p>“¡Fue <em>una</em> sola vez!”</p><p>“… te echaron de los departamentos<em> tres veces</em>”</p><p>Takao se niega a reconocer que tuvo la culpa. “¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que no se podía cuidar de un<em> tig</em>re en los dormitorios…?”</p><p>“El que estés preguntándote eso es <em>precisamente</em> el motivo por el cual te echaron en primer lugar-“</p><p>Takao resoplo. “¿Entonces lo qué me quieres decir es que debo dejar que mi compañero de cuarto tenga su extraña muñeca vudú?”</p><p>“¿Esa muñeca tiene tu forma?”</p><p>“No. Su cabello es púrpura y no me lo teñi… <em>aún</em>”</p><p>“Por favor, no te lo tiñas.”</p><p>“¡Sin promesas! ¡Haré una <em>lista</em> de cómo es mi compañero de cuarto para sepas que lo extraño que es!”</p><p>“¡Kazunari-“</p><p>“¡Luego hablamos hermana!” tarareo mientras cortaba la llamada. Y volvía a mirar…</p><p>… a la muñeca. Con vestido de color rojo. Y ojos espeluznantes. “Tú y yo tendremos un problema”</p><p>La muñeca no respondió.</p><p>(Lo que no sabía si lo hacía sentir <em>preocupado</em> o<em> aliviado</em>)</p><p>“Por favor, dime que no estás hablando con  Lady Margaret”</p><p>Takao no sabía bien qué esperaba de su compañero de cuarto… pero si puede decir que no esperaba a un chico alto, de cabello verde con ojos haciendo juego (¡¿Cómo logró pasar por la entrada sin respetar las políticas de vestimentas?), anteojos y… el rostro <em>más serio</em> que Takao había visto en su vida.</p><p>“¿Ella se llama Lady Margaret? Yo la apode Señora Nosby”</p><p>Él chico suspiro. Abrazando los libros que tenía en la mano. “Necesito solicitar un nuevo compañero de cuarto”</p><p>“¿Estás bromeando?” un hombre pelirrojo de tal vez 25 años se acerco. Ligeramente divertido. “Apenas pasaron <em>cinco segundo</em>s en la misma habitación”</p><p>Su compañero de cuarto se burló. Mirando a Takao como si fuera lo más <em>extraño</em> de la habitación y no la muñeca maldita.</p><p>(Nunca se había sentido tan juzgado en su vida como en este momento en particular. Ni siquiera cuándo su tía religiosa lo visito y le dijo que se iría al infierno luego de ver su <em>pircing</em>)</p><p>“¿De qué signo eres?”</p><p>“¿Eh?”</p><p>“Créeme, será más rápido si respondes”</p><p>Takao literalmente grita/chilla/ y siente que su alma abandono su cuerpo unos segundos porque hay un chico de ojos azules con complejo de casper  detrás de él. “¿Y tú quién demonios eres?”</p><p>“Kuroko Tetsuya. Acuario” explico seriamente. (Pero Takao podía ver la <em>diversión</em> en sus ojos)</p><p>“¿Y tú signo es importante por qué…?”</p><p>“Siempre es importante” murmuro su compañero de cuarto arreglando sus gafas.</p><p>El chico pelirrojo estaba ocupado tecleando algo en su celular mientras algunos, ¿<em>Mayordomos</em>?, terminan de acomodar las cosas en la habitación de su compañero.</p><p>“Soy escorpio” resoplo. Preguntandose por qué demonios importaba toda esa locura.</p><p>“Midorima Shintaro. Cáncer” asintió él.</p><p>“Lo que sea-“</p><p>“Todo listo, Shintaro. Ryouta querrá conocer tu habitación luego” explico el pelirrojo mientras camina a la salida del cuarto. “Te dejamos para qué termines de instalarte, vamos Tetsuya. Un gusto Takao Kazunari”</p><p>Takao sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría. (Él no le había dicho su nombre). Los mayordomos hicieron una reverencia antes de seguir al pelirrojo y al chico de cabello celeste.</p><p>“¿Eres rico o algo así?”</p><p>Midorima suspiro. “Mis padres lo son. Mi hermano está entrenando para ser el próximo jefe de la compañía”</p><p>“¿Ellos son tus hermanos?”</p><p>“Akashi Seijuro es mi medio hermano mayor. Kuroko es solo un amigo y su asistente.” Explico encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Akashi Seijuro.<em> Akashi.-</em></p><p>“¡Estas bromeando! ¿Él <em>dueño de la mitad de Japón</em> es tu padre? ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Por qué estás en los cuartos entonces? ¡Deberías estar en departamento, digo, edificio solo para ti-“</p><p>Takao siguió parloteando. Totalmente asombrado porque estaba compartiendo cuarto con un niño millonario real y eso era-… bastante sorprendente.</p><p>“Quería tener la experiencia de un cuarto universitario como la pareja de Seijuro. Él dijo que fueron buenos años” explico Midorima. Un poco incomodo.</p><p>“¡Eso es adorable!” Takao no pudo evitar reír. A medida que los minutos pasaban podía notar que Midorima no era un chico engreído si no… un chico <em>socialmente incomodo</em> y <em>perdido</em> que no parecía entender muy bien cómo actuar y eso era…</p><p>
  <em>Hilarante.</em>
</p><p>“¡Puedes preguntarme lo que  necesites! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!”</p><p>El chico de cabello verde se sonrojo ligeramente. “¿<em>J-juntos</em>?”</p><p>Takao lo miro confundido. “Sí. Será divertido, lo prometo”</p><p>Midorima lo miro unos segundos antes de asentir. “Esta bien. Cáncer y Escorpio son <em>compatibles</em>”</p><p>“¿Es una forma de decir que te agrado-“</p><p>Pero Midorima ya no lo escuchaba. Había empezado a tomar algunas cosas necesarias para una ducha. Dejando a Takao confundido por la reacción antes de encogerse de hombros porque… <em>Tsundere</em>.</p><p>(Tal vez, si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado las <em>extrañas señales</em>)</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Midorima ama los horóscopos.</em>
</p><p>Ser compañero de un niño rico rápidamente vino con ventajas, o eso pensaría Takao si no fuera porque Midorima dejaba regalos (¿<em>Ofrendas</em>? ¿Realmente había estado equivocado con la idea de rituales satanicos-) cada mañana en su escritorio.</p><p>Además de pedir cada día los objetos más extraños e ir con ellos a todas partes. (Cómo una brújula, una estatua de hielo, una serpiente… hubo algunos incidentes con este último que involucraban a una profesora desmayada y el control animal)</p><p>“¿Por qué traes eso?” pregunto señalando el arco y las flechas.</p><p>“<em>Oha Asa</em>”</p><p>“… ¿Y por qué yo llevo esto?” pregunto señalando su propia sartén.</p><p>“<em>Oha Asa</em>”</p><p>Takao suspiro. Su compañero era un fanático del horóscopo lo cuál era… ¿Raro? Pero al menos Takao tenía la seguridad de que no utilizaría su cuerpo para un rito satánico… (a menos que <em>Oha Asa</em> se lo pidiera, pero Takao prefería pensar que no llegaría a esos extremos. ¡¿Correcto?! ¡¿<em>CORRECTO</em>?!)</p><p>“Tu arma es mucho mejor que la mía” se quejo.</p><p>Midorima arqueo una ceja.</p><p>Ambos estaban repasando en la biblioteca de la universidad. “No es un arma. Es un <em>amuleto de la suerte</em>”</p><p>“¡Pero le arrojas flechas a la gente si lo necesitas!”</p><p>Midorima hizo una mueca de horror. “¡Eso es ilegal!”</p><p>Takao no pudo evitar reír.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Midorima ama a los gatos.</em>
</p><p>Otra cosa con la que Takao había aprendido a convivir además de los extraños amuletos y Oha Asa en su vida era el extraño amor que Midorima tenía por los gatitos.</p><p>Era divertido ver su rostro tan serio de forma constante <em>iluminarse</em> con suavidad mientras acariciaba gatitos que recogía de la calle y traía a su cuarto.</p><p>“Es el sexto hoy-“</p><p>“Hare que Seijuro envíe un auto para llevárselos a la mansión-“</p><p>Takao solo suspiraba antes de arrodillarse frente al gato y acariciarlo. “Podemos tenerlos un rato más si quieres”</p><p>Y Midorima le regalaba esa sonrisa <em>cariñosa</em> y Takao… bueno, sentía que podía <em>ahogarse</em> en ella.</p><p>“Gracias”</p><p>“No hay de qué”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Midorima ama a sus hermanos.</em>
</p><p>Takao sabía por las conversaciones que ambos tenían que el chico de anteojos tenía otro medio hermano. Solo que era pequeño. De cabello rubio y ojos dorados llamado Ryouta.</p><p>(Y era posiblemente el niño <em>más hermoso</em> que Takao había visto alguna vez)</p><p>“¡Takaocchi, vamos a jugar!” y el niño simplemente lo amaba.</p><p>El pelinegro apenas distinguía el hecho de qué se había vuelto<em> completamente débil</em> ante los caprichos del niño de diez años. “¡Claro!”</p><p>Y también podía ver la faceta protectora de Midorima: tal como obligar al niño a abrigarse, contarle historias para dormir, construirle fuertes de almohadas-…</p><p>“Serías un excelente padre” admite. (Aunque por alguna razón odia la idea de verlo tener una familia con alguien)</p><p>Midorima le sonríe otra vez. Su sonrisa pequeña pero <em>infinitamente</em> suave. “Tú también” asiente mientras mira a  Ryouta, que descansa en su regazo después de un día de juegos luego de haber tenido permiso para visitarlos en la universidad.</p><p>(Takao<em> siente</em> sus mejillas arder)</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Midorima ama los libros.</em>
</p><p>Algo divertido para Takao era llegar luego de algún proyecto particularmente estresante a la habitación y encontrar a Midorima dormido con un libro junto a él mientras lo esperaba. No importa cuánto el pelinegro insistiera que no era necesario que lo esperara.</p><p>Era<em> realmente dulce</em>.</p><p>Y siempre hacía que Takao se sintiera cálido por dentro. “Hora de dormir, Shin-chan” susurro sacándole sus gafas mientras guardaba su libro qué parecía nuevo por la cantidad de cuidado que Midorima tenía con el.</p><p>(El apodo de Shin-chan había aparecido luego de una noche de karaoke que incluía algo de alcohol y el chico de cabello verde llevándolo en brazos hasta su cuarto)</p><p>“Takao…” suspiro Midorima abriendo ligeramente sus ojos. “Volviste-… ¿Dormir conmigo?”</p><p>Shin-chan adormilado, era un Shin-chan increíblemente dulce que <em>provocaba</em> ataques al corazón.</p><p>“Yo… hum-“ pero no tuvo tiempo de dudar porque Midorima tiro de su mano hasta que Takao termino <em>acurrucado</em> en su <em>pecho</em>.</p><p>“Buenas noches” susurro mientras hundía su nariz en su cabello.</p><p>(Takao podía escuchar los latidos de Midorima y se pregunto como podía dormir cuando su propio<em> corazón latía</em> como loco)</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Midorima ama el café.</em>
</p><p>Takao lo sabe porque durante las tardes lluviosas en su cuarto compartido ambos <em>están acurrucados</em> en la ventana con dos tazas de café que Midorima preparo.</p><p>Hablarían de su infancia, de algunas anécdotas de su adolescencia, de secretos (cómo esa vez que Midorima accidentalmente rompió el telescopio de su hermano y Takao intento volar con alas de cartón y… no fue muy bien)</p><p>A Takao le gustan estas tardes.</p><p>Porque le gusta aprender un poco más de su compañero de cuarto. Por que Midorima puede parecer alguien serio, amargado y aburrido para los demás pero Takao sabía… que era un chico <em>tierno</em> y <em>tímido</em> y con un <em>corazón muy grande.</em> Que a pesar de que le gusta fingir que es duro, en realidad es… una <em>masita gigante</em>.</p><p>Y Takao le gustaba la idea de que Midorima le enseñara esa faceta a él.</p><p>Y mientras lo escucha reír, y ve que le quedo un poco de crema de café en los labios… Takao piensa que podría estar enamorado.</p><p>“Te traje tus galletas preferidas” murmuro mientras le pasaba algunas de chocolate.</p><p>Takao esta <em>absolutamente</em> enamorado.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Midorima ama a Takao.</em>
</p><p>Takao no nota la forma en la qué Midorima lo mira. Su propia inseguridad se hace presente, pero cuándo el chico de cabello verde se inclina y lo besa… bueno, puede empezar a notar un poco de cosas.</p><p>“¡¿Qué?!”</p><p>Midorima lo mira confundido.</p><p>“¿Debía esperar más?”</p><p>Takao no se avergüenza de admitir que acaba de soltar un <em>chillido</em> muy poco digno. “¿Esperar más…?”</p><p>“Sí” Midorima se ve serio. “Salimos desde hace tres meses así qué pensé que era oportuno besarte. Pero si te incomoda no volveré a intentarlo hasta que lo permitas”</p><p>“¿Tres meses? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Piensas que salimos desde que nos conocimos?!”</p><p>Midorima asiente. Ligeramente confundido.</p><p>Takao repasa su primera conversación y…</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Bueno… eso era adorable. Y por supuesto, le quita un gran peso de encima porque puede dejar de sentirse un idiota por haberse enamorado de su compañero de cuarto y pensar que no tenía oportunidad cuando resulta que… <em>siempre la tuvo</em>.</p><p>“Puedes besarme siempre que quieras” susurra antes de besarlo él mismo.</p><p>(Midorima sabía a café y Takao quería beberlo todo)</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>25 años después.</em>
</p><p>“¿Qué es esto?” Erica, su hija de 18 años miraba la hoja de papel confundida.</p><p>“Es la lista que hice para tu tía cuándo fui a la universidad”</p><p>“¡¿Es dónde conociste a papá?!” Su segunda hija, Ayame, de doce años lo miraba con curiosidad.</p><p>“<em>Sip.</em> Ahora bajemos, tu hermana tiene mucho que acomodar para mañana”</p><p>Erica se quejo mirando toda la ropa y libros que ocupaban su cama. “¡No terminare nunca!”</p><p>“Tu tío Akashi enviara mayordomos probablemente” Takao suspiro. “No tienes de qué preocuparte”</p><p>Mientras bajaba con Ayame y la hoja en sus manos, Midorima les sonrío desde su lugar en el sofá.</p><p>Estaba acompañando a su pequeño hijo Hisui de seis años a ver una película de Disney. “¿Termino de empacar?”</p><p>“Esta en eso” Tarareo mientras guardaba la hoja en su bolsillo.</p><p>“¿Qué es eso…?”</p><p>“Una lista de las cosas que amas, Shin-chan”</p><p>Su esposo se sonrojo. Desviando los ojos mientras acomodaba sus gafas. “Espero que <em>estés</em> en la lista”</p><p>“¡<em>Por supuesto</em>!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa! Espero que esto te guste... no es mucho pero es un trabajo honesto (?) xD<br/>Regalo de cumpleaños para la persona que me soporto durante mucho tiempo y nunca dejo de verme crecer en mis escirtos &gt;.&lt;<br/>Te adoro preciosa, vales mucho y espero que tengas un día maravilloso!<br/>@Andromeda_K7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>